Hidden Love
by sohra
Summary: NOT BEING UPDATED.
1. Hidden Love

Characters and Game (c) Disney & Squaresoft, not me. If you don't like Yaoi, I suggest you don't read. Story (C) Me, though..  
  
-----  
  
Hidden love  
  
It was early in the morning. The teenaged brunette sat out on the dock, watching the pink sun rise in the morning. He picked at a blade of grass, getting small ammounts of dew on his fingers. The sun was fully risen into the sky now, and golden light shot at his royal blue eyes. He squinted, blinking at the sky. Gloved hand whiped the sleep from his eyes. He yawned, laying his back on the grass and crossing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, thoughts swirling in his head.  
  
"Hey, Sora! It's morning!" Called a familiar voice. Sora looked up, only to see the silver-haired teen walking up the dock to him. He smiled, watching his every move. "Konnichi-wa, Riku-Sama.." He called in his cheery voice. The silver-haired teen sat down beside the brunette, grinning. "Hey Sora- Kun.."  
  
A yawn was heard right behind them. They both turned only to see a sleepy eyed red head sitting behind them. "Konnichi-wa Sempai.." She called to Riku, then looked to Sora. "Hey monkey."  
  
Sora pouted. "Monkey?..."  
  
Kairi giggled, "Anyways, what are you all doing up so.. early?" She stopped, yawning again.  
  
Riku grinned. "It's not early, it's 8:00. You just get too much 'beauty sleep', what is it with girls and sleeping?" He laughed, laying down beside Sora.  
  
Sora chuckled, laying down beside Riku, crossing his arms under his head. "I don't know..."  
  
Kairi stuck their tongue out at the both of them, "Shut up.." She shook her head, walking over the two and to the tree. "I need it.. it makes me prettier.."  
  
"Prettier?" Questioned Riku with a smirk. "Suure..."  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Called Kairi, who was now sitting on the tree.  
  
"Nothing..." Mumbled Riku under his arm.  
  
Sora simply smiled, watching the two.  
  
----  
  
Later on, Kairi was outside by the dock, dangling her feet. Sora walked up behind her, placing his gloved palms on her shoulders. "Kairi," He said calmly, "What are you doing..?"  
  
Startled, she turned, seeing Sora. "Nothing, just thinking.."  
  
"About...?" Said Sora, curiously.  
  
"...promise not to tell Riku?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Okay.. well, I sort of.. have a crush on him. Should I tell him...?" She looked at Sora, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Sora's heart melted. Riku was his, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He simply shrugged. "I don't know.. I've never been in a situation like that." -'Much...' He said to himself in his head.  
  
She frowned, "Yeah, but you usually know what to do.."  
  
Sora's eyes flared. "Well, I don't."  
  
She cocked a brow. "What got into you Sora? You seem mad.."  
  
He crossed his arms, pouting. "I'm not."  
  
"Liar." Called Kairi, giggling.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he stood up. "Why would I be mad? I'm a guy, Riku's a guy. I'm not gay!" He called, storming off in the other direction. He knew what he just said was a lie.  
  
Riku sighed, sitting on 'his' tree. He watched the fish swim around in the water. Sora walked up, arms crossed. "What's wrong Sora-Chan?" Called Riku.  
  
"Nothing." Said Sora, sitting beside Riku.  
  
He shook his head, swinging an arm over Sora. "Tell...?"  
  
Sora sighed. "No."  
  
"Why...?" He cocked a brow.  
  
"Personal." Said Sora flatly.  
  
Riku shrugged, removing his arm from his shoulder. "Alright,"  
  
Sora sighed, laying back on Riku. He looked up at the sky, where the sun was settign slowly. Riku watched the sun aswell, sea-green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Riku," Sora said, looking up at him.  
  
"Hmm..?" Said Riku, looking down at the brunette.  
  
"...this is just a random question but...."  
  
"Go on," Said Riku. "I'm listening.."  
  
"... what would you do if you had a friend, that liked the same person you did, and you didn't tell.. it?"  
  
Riku chuckled. "Well that depends, would I want to tell.. it?" He blinked.  
  
Sora shook his head quickly.  
  
"Well.." He started, "I guess I woulden't do anything, and let the person I liked choose.."  
  
Sora nodded, listening to every word carefully. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Thanks,"  
  
Riku nodded. "No prob."  
  
----  
  
When Sora awoke, he found his head on Riku's chest. He didn't move, just watched the sleeping Riku. He smiled. "I wonder if he knows.." He whispered to himself, eyes shining in the morning light. "..and I wonder if he feels the same way..."  
  
Riku groaned, opening his beautiful sea-green eyes. He squinted, taking in the sunlight. Blinking, he looked to Sora. "Hey..." he said in a sleepy voice.  
  
Sora smiled. "Mornin' Riku-Sama.. Sleep well?"  
  
He nodded, scratching his head with his gloved hand. "Yep..."  
  
"Good." Replied Sora, sitting up.  
  
Kairi's voice echoed down the dock. "Hey, sleepy bum's! Get up!"  
  
Riku and Sora both looked back at her, smiling. She usually woke them up like that on week-ends. She had a big bowl in her hand, and three forks stuck out of it. "Breakfast.." She called, walking down the dock to the boys.  
  
"Thanks," Said Riku, sitting up.  
  
Sora smiled, nodding. "Yeah, thanks. Smells good ^^;"  
  
Kairi placed the bowl down in front of the two and removed a fork. "Eggs. Eat up!" She stuck her fork into the bowl again, coming out with eggs and putting them in her moth.  
  
Riku and Sora both did the same, eating happily and quietly.  
  
----  
  
In the middle of the afternoon, Sora and Riku were doing their daily race. They ran up the hill, to the star tree, and back to the docks. After doing that about three times, they stopped for a breather. "Whoo," said Sora. "That was a good race..."  
  
Riku nodded. "Yeah, I think we broke our record.."  
  
Sora sat down on the ground, followed by Riku. Sora looked into Riku's big, green eyes, getting lost in a dreamworld of his own.  
  
"Hey, Sora..?" Called Riku, "You awake..?"  
  
"Huh? oh.." Said Sora, blinking away the dream. "Uh, yeah.. Riku..?"  
  
"Hmm?" Said Riku, fiddling with his gloves.  
  
"If I tell you something.. promise to stay friends, always..?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Of course, best friends 'till the end.." Explained Riku.  
  
Sora smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Alright.. Well, you see.. Remember what I told you yesterday..?"  
  
Riku blinked. "About the people liking the same person?"  
  
Sora nodded, "Yeah, that.. Well.. that person.. is you. And the people who like you are.. Kairi and.." He looked away, whispering his answer. "Me..."  
  
Riku blinked, peering over his hands at him. "You mean..."  
  
Sora nodded, blushing lightly.  
  
"Sora, I..."  
  
"I know," Interupted Sora. "You don't feel the same way.. I should've known.."  
  
Riku grinned, turning Sora's head with his finger to look at him. "Uh, wrong again Sora-Chan.."  
  
Sora just stared at Riku. 'This has to be a dream..' He thought to himself, 'Riku would never love me.. would he?'  
  
Riku smiled. "Sora, I.. I love you, ok? I did for the longest time.. I was just.. too scared to tell you.." He looked down, putting his hand back on his lap.  
  
Sora blinked, "..Same here, Riku. I loved you since.. forever!"  
  
As Sora said that, Riku looked back up, grabbed Sora's face gently, and kissed him. Not on the cheek, on the lips. The kiss was long and fiery. It seemed to last forever.. Sora was a little suprised at first, but now he was just enjoying it, kissing him back softly.  
  
Riku pulled back to take a breath, and Sora lunged at him. This was unlike him to be agressive, so Riku was a little suprised himself. ..but, he ontinued kissing the brunette, as deeply as he could.  
  
----  
  
Sora's eyes opened, only to find himself in his own bed. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Hmm..?" He scanned the room. He then sighed, realising it was all just a dream... 


	2. Revealed Emotions

Characters, Game (C) Squaresoft, Disney. Story (C) Me. xP Story continued from Hidden Love.  
  
----  
  
Revealed Emotions  
  
As Sora started to awake, he head voices outside. He got up and walked to the window, only fo find the sexy silver-haird teen fighting off three people, just for fun. Sora grinned, watching him carefully. "Maybe that was all a dream, but this time it won't be..." He blinked and pinched himself. "Ow! This is no dream..." He groaned, rubbing his arm. "I'm going to tell him for real..." Sora continued watching the silver-haired teen carefully, royal blue eyes shining in the dim morning light. Kairi ran up behind Riku when he was done fighting, and whispered something in his ear. They both laughed, and Kairi blushed. Sora narrowed his eyes at Kairi. "Mine...." He said, pouting. He sat back down on his bed, staring at the floor. "No matter what, i'll tell him.. because he said friends forever, and I believe him...."  
  
----  
  
Sora sat on the end of the shore, water licking at his feet. Bones of a fish' head stuck out of his mouth as he watched the wave's currents ripple as the wind hits it. Riku walked up behind him, smiling. "Hey Sora! What're you doing?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Replied Sora. "Just watching the water..."  
  
"Ah..." Riku nodded. "Mind if I join..?"  
  
"Not at all ^^;" Smiled Sora.  
  
Riku sat down by the brunette. "Sleep well?" Asked Riku.  
  
"Yes, fine. Yourself?" Replied Sora, asking the same question.  
  
"Mhmm.. Fine. I had an odd dream though...." Said Riku, scratching his chin.  
  
Sora nodded. "Me too..."  
  
They both looked at eachother for a moment, then turned away, looking in opposite directions. "Do you think it was the same dream..?" Questioned Riku.  
  
"Maybe," Replied Sora. "Maybe not..."  
  
----  
  
Kairi ran upto the boys an hour later, smiling and blushing. "Tidus.. asked me out."  
  
Riku grinned. "And what did you say...?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Thought so," Grinned Riku. "I know you like him..."  
  
"Congrats," Said Sora. "Treat him well ^^;"  
  
Kairi laughed. "What's THAT suppose to mean..?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "Your rough sometimes..."  
  
'Finally,' thought Sora, 'Kairi isn't in the way.. like in my dream...'  
  
Riku nodded. "Yeah! Sometimes your pretty bos-"  
  
"Quit it!" Growled Kairi. "I'll treat him fine.." She walked to the direction of Tidus.  
  
----  
  
"I.. I love you, ok?..."  
  
The words kept on echoing in Sora's head.  
  
"I love you.. I love you.. I love you..."  
  
Sora sighed, shaking his head. "This is driving me crazy!" He said, falling onto his bed. "I NEED to know if he does love me..." He sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"I was just too shy to tell you...."  
  
Every part of that day echoed in his head. From when they were on the dock in the morning, all the way to that fiery, never-ending kiss of his. 'His lips were so soft, so caring..' Thought Sora. 'I.. I wish I could taste them again... He's just so.. Handsome...'  
  
"I love you Sora..."  
  
He moaned, sitting up. "Will this ever end..?"  
  
---  
  
Riku sat by 'his tree', watching the clouds up in the sky. Sora ran up, smiling. "Riku-Sama!"  
  
Riku grinned. "Hey monkey."  
  
Sora pouted. "Don't start with the monkey.."  
  
Riku laughed. "Alright, alright.."  
  
Sora sit's down next to Riku, grinning. "So, what's.. new?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "I've been thinking about my dream a lot.. it was odd, yet.. not, in an.. odd way.."  
  
Sora nods. "I know what you mean, same thing here.. I just can't get it out of my head.." He looked at his arm, pinching himself to see if he was awake again. "Ow," He mumbled.  
  
Riku looks at Sora. "Well... what happened?"  
  
Sora blushes. "Personal..."  
  
Riku nods. "Same..."  
  
Sora watches Riku carefully, his royal blue eyes shining. "Hey, Riku.. can I ask you something?"  
  
Riku nods, eyes focused on the sky. "Sure, go ahead..."  
  
Sora blinked, hesitating a bit. "Well.." He started, looking away. "I wanted to know if you...."  
  
Riku turned his gaze over to the blushing Sora. "Continue...."  
  
Sora Sighed. "I wanted to know if you..." He closed his eyes. "If you loved me."  
  
Riku blinked. "What do you mean? Love as in friends? Or..."  
  
Sora nodded to the last answer.  
  
Now it was Riku's turn to blush. "Well... I, uh..." He nodded. "Yes...." He said, whispering it to the ground.  
  
Sora's head shot around to look at Riku. "What did you say....?" He asked.  
  
"Y- you heard me right.., yes.." Studdered Riku.  
  
Sora smiled. "Really...? My dream was.. about that... sort of..."  
  
Riku grinned. "Same here..." They both glanced at eachother. "Maybe.. it was meant to be?" Pointed out Riku.  
  
Sora nodded. "Maybe..."  
  
They both hesitated for a moment. But then, both at the same time faced eachother, coming closer to one another's face. "I love you Sora..." Said Riku, as he neared.  
  
"I love you too Riku.." Answered Sora. There lips touched, lightly at first, but then they started kissing deeper. Deeper than in the dream. I swear you would've seen sparks at that moment. They both pulled back little ways to take a breath, lower lips touching, and then they kissed again. Kissing with fiery passion for one another. Sora smiled to himself. 'I'm glad this isn't a dream..' 


End file.
